


This One's For You

by Petró-Oso (bearsquares)



Series: This is believe me music, this is forget me music [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward goofy pillow-talk, Banging to Ella Fitzgerald, Blow Jobs, Dominant Sole!, F/M, Incoherent Sex Talk, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsquares/pseuds/Petr%C3%B3-Oso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, he thought saying how he felt over the radio would make his big dumb crush less obvious. Then, Travis' favorite vault dweller came to pay him a visit. And then they -</p><p>(Takes place after Confidence Man.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's For You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sittin' on a fence,  
> And it doesn't make much sense,  
> Cause you keep me in suspense  
> And you know it!
> 
> Then you promise to return;  
> When you don't I really burn,  
> Well, I guess I'll never learn,  
> And I show it!
> 
> If you got a heart, and if you're kind,  
> Then don't keep us apart, make up your mind,  
> You're undecided now, so what are you gonna do?
> 
> \- Undecided (Sid & Charlie)

“What's up, Travis _Lonely_ Miles?”

 

He jumped at the sound of her voice backed by a loud clang as she slammed the door. Normally, hearing the vault dweller say his name made him feel all mushy inside, but the way she said it in this particular instance and in that particular tone made him just plain nervous. She would pop in to visit every once in awhile but she usually had the courtesy to knock, or at least throw him a precursory hello.

 

He leaned back in his chair, trying to feign absolute coolness. “I'd ask you the same thing, but that's kind of already my job.” She smirked at that. He wasn't about to let on that the vault dweller had startled him, not after she'd seen him take on a new persona, and especially when she was looking at him with a slick look, like she knew something he didn't.  “What can I do for you?”

 

“Oh, not much...” She removed her mirrored shades and twirled them between her fingers. He gave her a tight smile. “I just heard your, uh, _sentiment_ on the air yesterday...”

 

Travis felt his stomach, and everything on top of it, plummet. He'd managed to bite the bullet and deliver a heartfelt thank you to her over the air knowing it may or may not reach her Pip-boy out in the wastes.

 

“Oh, good,” he said in the most unconvincing way possible. A big part of him had really hoped she _wouldn't_ hear it to avoid this exact situation. “I hope you weren't, you know, being attacked or anything.” 

 

“Nah, just staking out a raider camp by the river.”

 

He swallowed hard. “Well, I mean, I'm glad you’re safe.” Her eyebrows went up. “You know, I-I'm glad I didn't get you killed! With me going on about personal stuff on the radio like an idiot.” Travis was stammering and stuttering like a fool. On one hand, he was proud of himself for actually telling his brain to shut up for once, but now he had to deal with this conversation that he _wasn’t entirely sure he could have._

 

“You're doing a great job, you always have.” The vault dweller seemed to wave his negativity off like a wispy little puff of smoke.

 

“Always? Do you know how many death threats I used to get?”

 

She wrinkled her nose. “Who would send you a death threat?”

 

“People who hate nervous wimps like me,” Travis grumbled like it was a hard proven fact. “And this one guy who literally lost it every time I played _Anything Goes._ I didn't go outside for two weeks.”

 

“Well, Cole Porter’s not for everyone.” The vault dweller muttered.

 

“Trust me, it's okay now. Thanks to you..." Travis stopped himself, his sentence trailing off awkwardly.

 

Of course he wanted to thank her. She was patient with him, and supportive, and he had never had anyone show him that sort of kindness before, but he didn't want to talk about it. It actually scared him quite a bit. It was probably better to get her on her way before he said something embarrassing. “Anyway, you probably have a lot of stuff to do so I won't keep you.”

 

“Not at all. I just finished checking on a nearby settlement so I wanted to stop by and see how you're doing.” As she spoke, she leaned against his desk, crossing her arms over her chest. He was nearly a foot taller than her but she always looked down at him – even when he was standing up. She wasn't going anywhere. _Shit._

 

“Oh. Well, thanks. I appreciate that.” He gave her a half smile in spite of the panic clawing at him from the inside.

 

“Travis, I have a question.”

 

 _Oh no_. “Shoot.”

 

“Why are you _lonely_ , anyway? I thought we took care of that.” She was looking right at him with her steely eyes, and he couldn’t avoid her gaze in time to come up with something remotely clever or cool to say.

 

“Yeah, things with Scarlett didn't really...work out...” Travis rubbed his clammy palms against his jeans. “But that's fine.” He added quietly.

 

“Really?” She frowned slightly.

 

“It was alright while it lasted, you know? Just wasn't for me.”

 

Rather, Scarlett wasn't for him, and he had spent weeks trying to figure out why he totally blew it. That pleasant fluttery feeling in his chest whenever he thought about the vault dweller or spoke about her on the air eventually gave him his answer. That said, he had made peace with his trite feelings just as he had with his many worries and hang-ups. There was nothing he could do about it so he was content to have his thoughts and that was that. Besides, she usually had someone big or tough or super daring with her, there was no way she would go for him when...well, it was obvious.

 

“Sheesh, no good getting dumped right away like that.”

 

Travis was just happy that she cared enough to come see him, but he couldn't say that out loud. “Honestly, not being shot at is enough to keep me _perfectly_ happy.”

 

She grinned and dropped her arms to brace them against his desk. Maybe she was grimacing - he noticed her favoring a leg, possibly from an injury but he wasn't about to ask.

 

“You can totally have my chair if you want...”

 

“No thanks, I'll be fine. Thank you, though.” She raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing slyly. “Why, are you worried about me?”

 

He felt his ears get hot. If this was flirting, he was ready to cut out and jump into Sheng Kowalski's radioactive death pond. _Don't let her see you crack, Travis. “_ I mean, I-I figured you'd be tired from all of that...running.” He could have screamed at his awkwardness.

 

She laughed softly through her nose, rubbing the back of her head. Travis had a moment of staircase wit. He _should_ have said something like “I'm worried Dr. Sun will roast me alive for bringing an unconscious body to his house at 2 am,” and they would have had a good laugh but of course he choked.

 

Now that he had a closer look he could see claw marks, bullet holes and burns all over her vault suit and noted that his joke may not have been that far off. It blew his mind that someone like her would even give him the time of day – not just giving him pep-talks or backing him up in a fight, but actually caring enough to visit him when Super Mutants and gigantic bugs were tearing into her on a daily basis. He naturally thought the world of her and then some, but he still couldn't quite understand why she _didn't_ hate him. The first time she walked in he was terrified of her, asking that she please not break all of his stuff and beat him up but he eventually realized she wasn't a terrible, scary person, she was just adventurous - and lacked a few boundaries. After all of the whining and cowering he’d done in front of her, Travis assumed she'd never even speak to him again after they'd rescued Vadim. But here she was alone with him in his trailer, looking like hell and exchanging pleasantries. _Shows what I know._

 

“Whoa. You've been busy, huh.” He said shakily noticing a long slash into her side. It looked hastily stitched up but mostly healed. The hole in her vault suit shifted as she looked down at herself, flashing a noticeable curve of smooth skin. It seemed like everyone and everything was trying to tear her apart and he just wanted to rest his hand right there at her waist and hold her close so maybe at least one of them could feel safe. _Except you have no business thinking about her that way, especially when she’s right in front of you, you sack of garbage._

 

The vault dweller noticed he was staring and gestured to the wound. “Deathclaw.” Travis visibly clenched at the word. She grinned and he caught a brief glimpse of her canines. “Really glad I had power armor for that one but it's funny how they still find a way in...” His mouth was agape while she spoke; the conversational tone of her voice was so wildly inappropriate for the subject matter. You don't just chat about Deathclaws, you fucking _talk about Deathclaws._ Or, preferably, you don't mention them at all unless one is right behind you _._

 

All he could think about was the near impossibility of this person being alive. Things that would have him terrified out of his mind and not wanting to leave his little trailer ever again didn't seem to bother her in the least. He had no idea why that made her more attractive to him but it did. It was just something he, a sheltered city boy, had never really seen in anyone. She just dealt with things as they came and looked extremely cool while doing it, which happened to be a huge turn-on for Travis Miles. People like that were supposed to be dangerous and avoided at all costs; it was kill or be killed and all that jazz. She was strong and scarred and intimidating but she was still cute and kind-hearted. He had never in his life wanted to fuck a mercenary until she stumbled out of that vault.

 

He carefully reached for her hand, bringing it close so he could look at her bruised and skinned knuckles. He hissed inwardly at the sight. “Geez, that must hurt.”

 

She hummed low in her throat, closing her eyes, “Goes away after a while… Just stops hurting.”

 

They probably looked like some backwards ancient painting or something. Here he was, mousy and lanky, gently holding the hand of some kind of old-world warrior goddess that could destroy his worthless ass in a second. He rubbed his thumb softly over the scratches and scrapes covering her otherwise soft hands and felt her shiver like she hadn't touched another person in ages. Well, for all he knew, she hadn’t. He hated that this minute contact was egging him on, but he maybe sort of definitely wanted her. If he could take things further he would and if she wasn’t going for it and beat his ass into the dirt, he totally deserved it.

 

Travis felt his entire face go red, probably his dumb ears, too, but he spoke up anyway. “Can I…?”

 

She blinked her eyes open and cocked her head as permission. Travis gently pressed his lips to the back of her hand. He felt her arm jerk very slightly, but she didn't pull away from him.

 

He looked up at her. She was blushing faintly and he was head over heels for the vault dweller. _Damn it._ “I haven't forgotten what you've done for me...”

 

A slow, easy smile spread across her face. “Aw, I can do a lot more than that.” She gave his hand a light squeeze.

 

That one went right to his dick. _Stand up right now, Miles. Sweep her up into your arms and kiss her. Don't fuck it up and kiss her wrong, though. Oh man. Please don’t let her be joking, please please please._

 

While he sat there silently freaking out, she moved just so she was standing directly in front of him and the soft curve of her belly was inches from his face. It took all of his self-control to not nuzzle right into her. She looked so soft and he'd wanted to know exactly how much for a long, long time.

 

“Hey.” She whispered.

 

He matched her voice, asking “Yeah?”

 

“Song’s about over.”

 

His ears must have unplugged because Betty Hutton was definitely belting a refrain about men driving her nuts and he needed to move quick or he would have to explain some awkward radio silence. Quickly fumbling with his holotapes, Travis pulled off a seamless transition to something he hoped wouldn't be “Sixty Minute Man”. It's all good fun when you _don't_ have someone literally inches away from making out with you and the last thing you need is one more reason to feel inadequate.

 

Before he could finish another worrisome thought, she was straddling his lap, holding his face between her hands and teasing his lips apart with her tongue. It didn't make any difference what song came on because his heartbeat and the wet sounds her lips made against his would drown it out. She tasted and smelled like everything that used to keep him up at night – blood, gunpowder, anesthetic, smoke. What really got him was that light and very pleasant scent of sun-warmed skin as her cheek stroked against his when she began nipping her way down his jaw. Her uneven hair fell across his face as she was kissing his neck and he loved the way she smelled. It reminded him of of those faded postcards with rosy-cheeked babes in sunhats prancing on a beach and it was nothing but sandy and beautiful.

 

“You're really...” Travis groaned as she brushed her lips against the point where his neck met his jaw. “I...uhhh, fuck.” Whatever he wanted to say left him and he gave up as she worked her way back to his mouth.

 

He could feel her smiling against his lips. She was playing with him, seeing what made him tick and he couldn't have been happier about it. He finally willed his hands to move and slid them up her thighs that rested on either side of his own. He dug his fingers into her flesh, loving how plush she was on top of all of that muscle. This earned him a quiet but pleased gasp.

 

Somewhere next to them, Ella was crooning about yearning, teasing, and helpless wanting. If he hadn't been gripping the vault dweller's perfect ass, he would have laughed. He would have even thought to say something witty but she was slowly grinding down against his already-hard cock and it was undoing him spectacularly. His heart felt like it was about to give out and he would just die a happy, tortured man. Then he felt her teeth sink deep into his collarbone. He whined quietly; it was like an electric shock up his spine that she immediately soothed by dragging her tongue gently over the marks she left. As someone who hated pain, he was especially confused by how good it felt. Then again, he was still confused by someone actually trying to make him feel good to begin with.

 

He broke their kiss and tentatively brushed his lips against her throat. She made a very quiet half-moan and responded by twining her fingers in his unfortunately unwashed hair – thank god she didn't seem to mind. She tugged slightly as he mimicked her previous actions, grazing his teeth against her collarbone. If all he had to do was follow her hints to make her arch into him like she was, he might be able to do this. He bit into the zipper toggle and managed to pull her zipper down further over the curve of her breasts. He felt her shiver; it surprised the hell out of both of them. Travis couldn't believe his fucking ears when she breathed his name as he began softly kissing and biting down the center of her chest.

 

The vault dweller quickly jerked his head up to look at him. Her face and chest were flushed. He could see all manner of scars carved into her. She looked tough and vulnerable and he almost jumped out of his skin in ecstasy just being able to see it.

 

“Want me to stop?” His voice was smooth and husky – too husky for radio, even.

 

She bit her lip, eyes dark and heavy and practically commanding him not to. “I want you to finish what you started.”

 

Travis grinned crookedly. Never mind the fact that she kissed him first – or maybe she meant his very public expression of gratitude. Either way, he'd be glad to accept responsibility. He bucked his hips upward, catching her on the bulge in his pants. This earned him a soft, content noise from the back of her throat. “I have a bed, you know...”

 

The only reply she gave him was a wicked grin as she hopped up and sank to her knees in front of him. Travis Miles, mild-mannered wasteland radio DJ, could have fucking cried tears of joy right then and there when his erection bobbed free and she caught him right between her reddened lips. In fact, he would have applauded her for that one, but she was immediately painting hot saliva all over his sensitive skin with the flat of her tongue and he was going out of his mind. His body sagged against his chair as she held him at the base and rubbed her tongue against the underside slowly up to the head. A strangled gasp tore out of his throat when she wrapped her lips about the tip. She let him go with a soft popping sound, then lathed a wet-tongued kiss against that sensitive spot he always favored when getting himself off.

 

“Fucking-...damn...” He whispered. She had impeccable control and every noise he made told her what to pay more attention to. That same uneven smile was still plastered on her face as she watched him from under the fringe of her hair.

 

“You've got quite the mouth on you,” the vault dweller scolded jokingly. The still, deliberate curve of her lips against his cock was driving him to the edge.

 

“S-sorry, I-” Travis yelped mid-thought as she took him in all the way to the back of her throat. The sudden heat and tightness of her mouth was almost too much for him and he held onto the seat of his chair in a white-knuckle grip. She was pushing her tongue hard against the underside of the shaft as she went, eliciting soft cries and murmurs of encouragement from him. He wanted to grab fistfuls of her hair and pull her back off before he came in her mouth but he didn't want to potentially fuck up a good thing while he had it. As if she read his mind, she slowly drew off of him.

 

“Whoa, whoa why are you stopping?” He keened. The vault dweller silenced him by gently licking a drop of precum from his slit. “Nngh.”

 

“Maybe I want you to finish inside me, genius.”

 

Travis rasped wordlessly as she stood, beckoning him toward her with a slow crook of her finger. He shakily obeyed, shedding his jacket as she unbuckled her various armor pieces and holsters. He was still registering that she actually kissed him so this new development may as well have knocked him flat.

 

She gently pulled him down for a quick kiss before she helped him out of his shirt. He brought her mouth back to his as soon as his shirt was out of the way. He deftly unzipped her vault suit the rest of the way, and immediately went for her chest before she smacked his hands away. They looked really nice, but he could live with just one damn boundary. Still, as she shimmied out of one pant leg, Travis couldn't help but admire how round and soft her breasts looked when she bent over. He gasped as she dug her fingers into the angles of his hipbones and swiveled him bodily around so that he was closest to the bed. He was still completely hard, cock curving upwards between his legs. Wearing that silky devilish smile, she made quick work of his pants and pushed him back onto his ass before stepping away from him.

 

“Whoops, hold on a sec.” Travis made a pathetic noise when she backed off. “Don’t worry, I'll be right back,” She chuckled.

 

As she made her way to his desk he gave himself a few gentle strokes. The subtle swing of her hips, he reminded himself, was plenty to look at for him under normal circumstances. He heard the clacking of holotapes switching out of the console, thankful that she was more on top of his job than he was in his current state.

 

It didn't really hit him, how pretty he thought she was, until she was turned around looking at him with her back against his desk, stark naked, smiling as sweet as she could be. The ‘Wealth wasn’t kind to her body but she moved fluidly and wore her scars and wounds beautifully in spite of it. The dim, honeyed glow from the lamps in his living space made her look so warm and soft.

 

He must have looked ridiculous, eyes hazy, slowly jerking himself off as she moved in front of him. “I want you so fucking bad.” He blurted.

 

It was enough for her to be on him in a second. He held himself up on his elbows, watching her legs spread over his hips. He could have sworn he heard a bomb go off when he slid fully inside of her. They both shuddered, swore and sighed and it felt perfect. He fell onto his back, arching to buck his hips against hers. Her fingers clutched at his forearm as he guided her hips over his. She was touching herself with her other hand and he could feel her tightening around him. His breath hitched with every thrust; his chest felt full of...something, it was like drowning but he could still breathe.

 

The vault dweller’s body was powerful and honed for killing but she was writhing and whimpering while she rode him. The look on her face – flushed and panting, delicate like she was about to come apart – was an actual masterpiece he began etching into his memory. It was fucking beautiful and it was just for him right now. Of all people, she was on him, he was in her, and it made no sense. It put him so fucking close but he wanted to see her come for him.

 

Travis reached up and gently squeezed one of her breasts before drawing his thumb across and around her nipple. This earned him a light throaty gasp. He grinned a little wolfishly in spite of himself. He kept one hand on her breasts and one on her hip while she continued fucking him. He shifted his hips, angling his thrust in a way that made her cry out. She screwed her eyes shut, breathing ragged and quick. He slowed down and held her off so his cock was barely inside of her, watching as her mouth fell further open while she worked herself over with her hand. She looked like she was close. He softly tweaked at her nipples between his fingers while he held her breasts. The vault dweller whimpered softly - a fucking glorious sound he never thought he'd ever hear in his life - and he pulled her back down to the hilt. He must have done it, because her entire body tensed and before he knew it both of her hands were in his hair, pulling him into a searing open-mouthed kiss. The cant of their hips was uneven and her tongue was sliding against his and this was fucking heaven, it had to be.

 

He broke away from her mouth long enough to pant “I'm going t-”

 

“Do it.” She growled.

 

He definitely didn't need telling twice. Travis pulled her down a few more times and ground out a few incomprehensible words as he came. His vision may have been a little blurred but she was looking down at him with a sweet, predatory kind of look that warmed his heart and scared him to death at the same time. Even if it wasn't real and he was hallucinating, he really couldn't have been happier.

 

They were still for a minute, chests rising and falling with their quickened breaths. Travis wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself at this point. She bent at her hips to wrap her arms around his neck. _This works_ , he thought to himself, hugging her around her waist and pulling her close, careful to avoid her stitches. He could have fallen asleep under her pleasant weight but he didn't want to be rude and pass out.

 

“Well done, Mr. Miles.” She mumbled into his neck.

 

Travis fought back a ridiculous goofy smile. “Do I get a promotion?” He ventured, nuzzling against her hair. Damn, he loved that smell.

 

“Full benefits,” The vault dweller said in a stuffy voice. “And a generous state-funded pension.”

 

“I don't know what that means.”

 

She kissed him softly. “Don't worry about it, cutie pie.” Travis bit back a happy little noise. She sighed, “I've gotta get going.”

 

“Aww.”

 

She chuckled and nipped at his shoulder. “I thought you swore off whining, Travis.” He grumbled a little at her and she kissed him again. What did he have to do to make her never stop doing that? “Okay,” He could have cried when she pulled off of him. “Got rights to wrong, corpses to loot; the usual.”

 

He was up in an instant, rushing to pull his pants up while she dressed. “Hey, so, if you ever want to...” He coughed, trying to think of how to finish his sentence. _Please come back and fuck me any time you want?_ No, too forward. _I'd like to see you again?_ They're not dating, what the hell. He settled for humming nervously. Smooth.

 

“I'll drop by for a long set sometime,” She finished smugly, tugging the straps of her armor tight.

 

 _Oh, that’s good_. “Yes. Please.” Travis nodded eagerly.

 

She snorted, flashing him a crooked smile while hefting a mean-looking combat shotgun over her shoulder. How could you not fall in love with that? Holy shit. “Later, Travis.” And she was out the door.

 

Travis flopped back onto his desk chair, dizzy with perfectly functional exhaustion, and began stacking the holotapes that had fallen all over his desk in preparation for the next rotation. One slipped and clattered to the floor next to his sneakers. He picked it up and examined it, a grin spreading slowly across his face.

 

“Hope you folks enjoyed that last number. I don’t play this next song too often but I wanted to dedicate it to a close friend out there in the wastes. It’s, uh...eh-hem...It’s called _I’ll Remember April_ and it’s about-...ahhh...You know what? I’m just gonna play it.”

 


End file.
